Cerrando el circulo de la felicidad
by nitamaricl
Summary: El nacimiento del hijo de Joon Pyo y Jan Di


Aclaraciones: Los personajes de BBF no me pertenecen.

_Esta historia cierra un ciclo de historias que hice con cada uno de los personajes principales de este Dorama. La última pareja debían ser Jan Di y Joon Pyo porque después de todo ellos ya son una pareja consolidada._

_Aunque hago referencia a mis historias anteriores para situar cronológicamente a los personajes no es estrictamente necesario leerlas para entender esta historia._

_Este es el final de todo mi concepto espero que les guste y muchas gracias por leerme. _

**Cerrado en círculo de la felicidad**

Víspera de navidad, una muy embrazada Jan Di miraba como caía la nieve desde el salón de la misión familiar esta vez solo estaba en compañía de su fiel amiga Ga Eul, había planeado una fiesta de navidad para su querido marido pero todo había resultado muy mal, primero la familia de su marido estaba por el mundo los padres de Joon Pyo preferían un clima más calido por lo que habían ido a Hawai y su hermana estaba de viaje de negocios en Yemen, en cuanto a sus amigos Woo Bin y su mujer Jae Kyung al igual que los padres de Joon Pyo habían huido del frió hacia el caribe, mientras que Ji Hoo y su novia Suni estaban de turno en el hospital, Ga Eul la acompañaba porque su marido Yi Jeong tenía el cierre de una exhibición justo esta noche o sino al igual que Woo Bin habrían huido al caribe y para el colmo de males Joon Pyo salio a una reunión de ultimo minuto con unos inversionistas de Dubai los cuales viajaron a ultima hora por lo que la reunión tuvo que ser justo hoy. Todos los planes para que su marido no odiara esta fecha no habían resultado una lastima ya que para ella siempre había sido especial la navidad, sus padres tampoco habían podido viajar, si no fuera por Ga Eul se sentiría sumamente sola, además su bebe estaba inquieto se movía demasiado dentro de ella.

"_Jan Di te sientes bien"_ le preguntaba Ga Eul mientras la Joven doctora se sentaba en un sillón con una mueca de dolor en la cara, _"sabes no me siento muy bien el bebe se esta moviendo mucho déjame descansar un poco debe ser por mi estado de animo que esta así de inquieto"_ le respondió Jan Di a su amiga.

Lo que Jan Di no sabia era que las molestias no se le iban a pasar sino que se harían cada vez más fuertes porque la vida que llevaba dentro de ella había decidido que ya era momento de llegar al mundo, cuando Jan Di sintió la primera contracción fuerte supo que el parto se había adelantado pero quería asustar a Ga Eul así que hizo un esfuerzo para llamar al mayordomo cuando Ga Eul fue a la cocina por un te, le dijo al señor Lee que prepara un auto para salir y si era tan amable que traer la pequeña maleta que estaba en la habitación de ella y Joon Pyo, el mayordomo al mirar el rostro de la joven señora supo al momento lo que pasaba así que prefirió llamar a una ambulancia mientras iba rápidamente a la habitación por la maleta, cuando Ga Eul llegó con su te donde se encontraba Jan Di la encontró parada en un charco de agua porque se le había roto la fuente, menos mal que en el horizonte se sentía una ambulancia que se venia acercando.

Lo que pasó después fue muy rápido el señor Lee le pasó la maleta a Ga Eul ella siguió a los paramédicos a la ambulancia y ya estaba en el hospital en la zona de emergencia acompañada de Ji Hoo, mientras ella se comunicaba con Yi Jeong que ya venía en camino, Ji Hoo intentaba comunicarse con el futuro padre pero parecía ser imposible hasta que pensó que era mejor intentar hablar con Jung Sang Rok, este respondió de inmediato diciendo que él y Joon Pyo pronto estarían allá, antes de que llegara el futuro padre Yi Jeong llegó acompañados de Woo Bin y Jae Kyung que habían perdido el vuelo al caribe y estaban preocupados por su amiga, Ji Hoo les dijo a todos que se tranquilizaran porque Jan Di estaba e muy buenas manos y que además su novia Suni estaba en el parto, que era normal que una madre primeriza se le adelantara el parto. Estaba en eso cuando llega Joon Pyo corriendo donde ellos acompañado de su secretario personal, Ji Hoo lo abraza y lo guía hacia una sala para ponerle la ropa especial para que entre al parto una vez adentro ve a su mujer y Suni lo toma para que le de la mano a Jan Di como apoyo, las contracciones son cada vez más fuertes y la matrona le dice a la Joven que puje mientras ella aprieta fuertemente la mano de su marido hasta que la sala se llena de un fuerte llanto, _"es un niño fuerte y sano"_ dice la matrona a unos emocionados padres.

Joon Pyo que esta emocionado hasta las lagrimas besa a su mujer mientras esta sostiene a su pequeño bebe, Suni le pasa una tijera que poner en el cordón umbilical y le dice a Joon Pyo ahora puedes cortarlo, después del corte Suni se lleva al bebe para el registro de rutina y para limpiarlo, Jan Di y Joon lloran de la emoción mientras la matrona les pregunta si tienen en mente algún nombre para su hijo, Jan Di que no ha soltado en ningún momento la mano de Joon Pyo le sonríe y le dice que él debe elegir el nombre, lo piensa un poco y le dice a la matrona que el bebe se llama Goo Joon Sang a lo que Jan Di asiente porque es un nombre muy bonito.

Al rato sale un orgulloso Joon Pyo a decirles a sus amigos que estaban en la sala de espera que ha nacido el nuevo heredero del grupo ShinWha su hijo Goo Joon Sang y que el Sang es en honor al hombre que siempre lo apoyo en su relación con Jan Di más que su propia familia, dándole la mano a su emocionado secretario. Todos sus amigos lo felicitan y lo abrazan.

Una Jan Di muy feliz sonría con dulzura a su pequeño hijo que dormía en sus brazos en la habitación del hospital estaban todos sus amigos, las personas que siempre la había apoyado y a su lado mirando embelesado a su hijo estaba Joon Pyo el hombre que amaba y con quien compartiría su vida para siempre. _"Ahora ya no podrás odiar más la navidad querido"_ le dijo a su marido _"porque ahora no solo es navidad sino que es el cumpleaños de nuestro pequeño Joon Sang"_, es verdad _"desde hoy este día será un día muy feliz para todos nosotros mi querida Jan Di, para nuestras familias y nuestros amigos"_ decia esto mientras sus amigos lo miraban con cariño_ "con la llegada de nuestro hijo cerramos el circulo de la felicidad" _luego de esto beso dulcemente la pequeña frente de su bebe y después a la mujer que lo había hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo.

**FIN**


End file.
